A secret pleasure
by Slayde Demise and Alexia Rose
Summary: A short oneshot dedicated to my favourate pairing. Mostly ShadAmy and Some TaiReam. R


Sonic and related characters are property of Sega.

I got a sudden wave of ideas while I was writing my other story that wouldn't of fit in with the story, so I decided to write this one-shot

Character ages:

Shadow – '21'

Amy – 18

Cream – 15

Tails – 16

A secret pleasure

"_Amy run!" Shadow shouted out to Amy, seeing the huge shadow of a beast heading towards them. He watched her run off as the beast came from the other side of him. "You won't pass here; I shall not let you harm my Rose!" The beast stopped and just stared at him with its massive red eyes, he still couldn't see the beast though some kind of mist, just its shadow, and red glints where the eyes were. "You won't get passed me!" Shadow yelled at the beast, getting into a fighting stance. The beast started to move, and it brought its foot straight down towards Shadow, flying towards him, faster than he could react to or avoid._

It was then he woke up, he quickly looked around, seeing himself still safe within the walls of the cave he had set up camp in, he went to lie back down; trying to decipher what the meaning to his dream was. "What the hell was that?" Shadow groaned while he stretched himself out, shaking off the dreary tiredness from his long sleep. He noticed that it was now day time outside, and that he could see the cave properly. Looking around he noticed that the cave was absolutely full of spiders, seeing refuge from the cold, bitter winter wind. The cave walls were damp; it looked like the majority of the wall had also started growing various moulds of all different colours and textures. His mind went back to his dream. "My Rose?" He murmured, trying to work out what that would mean; he never had any feelings for that annoying loud girl that was always obsessing over Sonic. He sat up and pulled a cigarette out, he decided a couple of days ago, since he was the ultimate life form; he should be fine with the smoke of the cigarettes, and their supposed killing effects. Stepping outside of the cave he lit the cigarette, and inhaled a lungful of the substance. Looking up at the sky he saw that it was quite sunny for a winter's day, and not as cold as normal. He gazed at the clouds until his cigarette was just a stub. Deciding he might as well do something with his day he went back inside to go and out his clothes on ready to go out.

* * *

Amy woke up with a start, fining herself waking from an odd dream where Shadow was protecting her from a giant thing, instead of Sonic. She looked up at her ceiling to be greeted with the usual Sonic poster stuck above her back, standing in his trademark pose. She had decided, today was the day. She stood up on top of her bed, and ripped the poster down. Today was the day she was going to forget about Sonic and move onto someone else. She looked in her wardrobe, thinking she should start maturing up her look as well, all she could see in there were all of her red dresses; she ripped them all out, unable to find anything else until she discovered some old baggy jeans and a grey tank top. She looked through her underwear draw, full of panties with teddy bears on, and bras' with rainbows; after an extensive search, she managed to find some black mesh panties, and an overly frilly black bra. 'Where the hell did these come from? I'm glad no one's here to see I own things like this. She put on her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror; she looked slightly more adult that she did, her quills now coming down to her waist just added to the effect. She went to her makeup drawer and put on all of the random things that she had in there. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she thought that she looked quite pretty. Grabbing the phone, she dialled the number she used the most; Creams house.

"Hello, Vanilla here." A voice came through the other end of the line.

"Hi Vanilla it's Amy!" Amy said cheerfully. "How are you?" Amy asked politely.

"Oh I'm wonderful thank you Amy, do you want to speak to Cream?" Vanilla replied kindly.

"Yes please, Vanilla. Thank you!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully. She started putting on some old boots she found, they made her look like part of the army. She looked in the mirror, admiring her new look.

"Yes Amy?" Creams voice came through; Creams voice had matured, and wasn't as annoying also she no longer called people by their last names.

"Fancy coming shopping with me? I'm off the mall!" Amy asked merrily, thinking about all of the things that she planned on buying to mature up her image.

"I don't know Amy, I got a heap of homework to do for tomorrow, I don't get why school has to go in for a single Monday before Christmas holidays!" Cream moaned, apparently irritated by the schools usual odd 'one day of the week before a holiday' thing; it seemed really pointless to Amy.

"Come on Cream, I'll buy you some stuff!" Amy said cheerfully and optimistically "And you never know, your favourite fox might be there."

"I do not like Tails!" Cream shouted half angry, half embarrassed down the phone. "But fine, I'll come with you, but it's only for you and the stuff, nothing to do with Tails, got it?!"

"Okay Cream, I believe you." Amy said in one of the most disbelieving voice she could muster. "I'll be round yours in about five minutes." Amy put down the phone and quickly rushed out of the door, looking forward to her trip out to get her new look. Rushing to Creams, she made it there in record time. "Ready to go out?" Amy asked as the door opened.

Cream stepped out, but she had changed, she now wore navy blue jeans, some normal trainers, and a black coat. Her left ear had flopped down in the middle and the tip of her ear touched the top of her head. She had also grown, and now was only an inch or two smaller than Amy, she was wearing some heavy eye makeup. "Yeah I'm ready, Aren't you cold in nothing but a tack top?" Cream pointed out.

"Yeah I am, but I'll just buy a coat when we get there," and with that she dragged Cream by one of her arms in the direction of the nearby mall.

"I can walk myself you know," Cream said as she was being dragged. Amy let go of her arm "You look nice by the way Amy."

"Thank you Cream, now come on, we need to get to the mall ASAP!" Amy exclaimed loudly.

* * *

Shadow looked around the mall, trying to locate the newsagents. He noticed that Amy Rose was walking into a shop with a rabbit in toe, from what he could see from his distance from her she looked different, pretty maybe? No, he was the ultimate life form, he did not feel romantically for others, yet Amy stuck in his mind as he looked away. He then spotted a newsagents on the other side of the mall, he started pushing his way through all of the many people and furries that were around him, he quickly managed to make his way across to the newsagents. He walking inside and looked around, bog standard newsagents, noticing what he came for behind the till he went to line up in the queue, soon realising that he recognised the person in front of him it was Tails, he then realised the poor guy looked like he needed what he was after, some cigarettes. He tapped tails on the shoulder, Tails jumped, being a nervous wreck from knowing he was about to buy something he legally couldn't.

"Hey Tails, are you after some cigarettes?" Shadow questioned, already knowing the answer from the look on his face.

"Yeah I do, I think that this age of 18 to buy and 16 to smoke is ridiculous, I don't know whether I'll be able to get some." He said holding five fifty pounds in his hand.

"How about, you give me that money and I'll get them for you, but that means that you owe me on, okay?" Shadow decided that showing a bit of kindness to the fox may allow him to get something greater back.

"Okay, thank you Shadow, I have Mayfair cigarettes Shadow."

"Fascinating, as do I." He then reached the till, "Two 20 packs of Mayfair." He requested of the female raccoon behind the desk.

"That would be 11 pounds please." The shop owner asked for. Shadow forked over the necessary cash, and walked off before the women offered him a receipt. He then pushed his way through all the people again, with Tails in close pursuit, and got to the exit, going outside he stood there with Tails and passes him his packet of cigarettes.

"Got a light?" Tails asked, pulling out one of the cigarettes. Shadow pulled out a cigarette of his own and lit it, passing his lighter to Tails. "Thanks." Tails mumbled as he lit his cigarette. Both of them inhaled deeply, Tails looking far better now he was smoking a cigarette. Shadow looked back in the mall to see Amy and Cream heading towards the restaurant in there.

"Hey Tail, we're buddies right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah sure we are," Tails replied, after lighting a second cigarette.

"And buddies go hang out places sometimes and sometimes go out to eat together right?" Shadow stated.

"Yeah, were you going with this?" Tails asked. Curious as to what was making Shadow act out of character.

"I think we should go in the restaurant together, that Cream girl just went in there, you like her right?" Shadow asked.

"N, Well, I erm, a little?" Tails stuttered unsure whether just to confess or not.

"Well I think we should go in there and you can us hanging out with me as an excuse for being there so that you can talk to her." Shadow spoke, true motives hidden within himself.

"Okay, sure!" Tails beamed. "I might finally get lucky with her! Let's go!"

* * *

" Wow I think I just made myself bankrupt!" Exclaimed Amy, sitting in a restaurant with Cream, pile of bags under the table for four against the wall. "I just hope no one comes and steals it all from us!"

"I am knackered, I've never carried that many bags in my life!" She looked at the menu of the restaurant, "God I need something massive, steak and chips for me!"

"I think I'm going to have the same." The pair panting slightly, as if they had just run a marathon.

"Fancy seeing you two here." A voice sounding oddly like tails, could be heard. Amy looked around to see Tail standing there in a grey hoody, and navy baggy jeans, and with him Shadow, standing there in black jeans and a black open leather jacket, with a T-shit on underneath that looked like a skull in flames. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No, not at all," Amy said before Cream could try to push out of being with Tails, "We would love it, wouldn't we Cream."

"Yes love it." Cream was clearly irritated, looking away from the group; as Tails sat down next to her, Amy noticed that her cheeks went a little red, and she got redder when he accidently bumped into her.

"Tails what do you want?" Asked Shadow.

"Steak and chips." Tails said automatically, gazing dreamingly at Cream.

"Right well me and Shadow will go order and get us some drinks." Amy said, dragging Shadow away with her.

"I can walk myself Amy." Shadow said, surprisingly calmly. Amy looked at his face and could have sworn his cheeks were slightly red. Amy thought of how handsome he looked, tall, dark and handsome, she found herself starring at Shadow. "Erm, Amy, the queue is going down."

"Oh yeah, silly me." Amy said embarrassed, going red. "It's an odd coincidence you appeared here today." She said look towards the queue and away from Shadow.

"And why is that Amy?" Shadow asked out of curiosity.

"Well it seems almost like you appeared here deliberately, but that's just silly right?" Amy asked, avoiding talking about her dream with him in.

"I won't lie to you Amy, it wasn't coincidence, I thought I might be able to get Tails and Cream together, Tails obviously likes Cream." Shadow spoke truthfully.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell that to Cream for ages, but she is still in denial about whether she actually like Tails or not. I know she does really." Amy discussed the topic at hand, pleased that there was something keeping them off the other reason. Amy looks over and sees Cream and Tails deep in conversation, she turned back around and said to Shadow "Look, they're talking." Amy said excitedly. Shadow turned around and took a look. He turned back round to Amy.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't talking I just saw." Shadow said, smirking.

"Huh?" Amy quickly turned to look at the again, both of them gazing into each other's eyes. "What?! Shadow, what did you just see happen?" Shadow looked at her.

"Of nothing much." Amy looked relieved. "They were only kissing." Amy's eyes opened in shock.

"Darn it! I missed Creams first kiss!" Amy said annoyed.

"Your order please, you're holding up the queue." The person behind the till said irritated. Amy quickly saved herself.

"Three steak and chips please, and Shadow?" turning to Shadow

"Four steak and ships for table 46. Also can we have two colas and two bottles of red wine." Shadow said. Pulling his wallet out. "I'll get this bill Amy" Shadow gave one of his rare true smiles.

"That comes to £31.78. Your food should arrive in 20 minutes." Shadow passed over £32.

"Keep the change" he said, as he headed for the bar with his receipt to prove what drinks he had bought.

"I never realised you was a wine kind of guy Shadow." Amy spoke dreamily, quickly snapping out of it. "I'll carry two of the drinks to make it easier for you." Amy said, grabbing the two colas. Amy walked back over to the table with Shadow right behind her. Amy put down the colas in front of the two who looked suspicious. "I know you two are holding hand under the table." A scurrying sound was heard as Cream put up a protest.

"No we're not!" Tails just stayed quiet, smart boy.

"I'm off to the toilet." stated Tails.

"So am I." Cream copied, they both left the table together heading towards the door that leads to the outside part of restaurant at the back, the one no one dared go out on because it was winter. Amy noticed it was dark outside and most of the restaurant and mall had cleared.

"Sooo..." Amy discontinued.

"Like the wine?" Shadow asked, taking a sip out of his glass after pouring both him and her a glass. She took a sip, and loved the taste, proceeding to drown the whole glass because she was in an irresponsible mood. "I'm guessing that's a yes then." Shadow followed suit.

"Yeah, sorry, can I have another?" Amy asked, already picking up the bottle and pouring one anyway also pouring Shadow a glass.

"Yeah, have as many as you want. So Amy, what brought round this change?" Shadow asked, referring to her look.

Amy, now making it to her third glass already, said "Well I woke up and saw that I was a freak, decided a change was best." She downed her third as well as Shadow finished his second.

"Well I think that you look really nice." Looking at Amy pouring herself her fourth and then him his third glass; she finds the alcohol hitting her all of a sudden, almost dropping the bottle. "Okay, that's your last glass." Shadow told her, taking the bottle from her. "I swear you're trying to get yourself drunk on purpose."

"Haha, tha'ks for da cumplimunt. Bu' I i'n't 'runk lemme 'av sum mor." She said going for the bottle. Shadow pushes her arm aside and quickly drinks his glass.

"No Amy!" Shadow turned around to see Tails and Cream walking back, both with dark pink lips and bits of saliva on their faces. "I don't want to know what you two have been up to, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call this short, or at least me and Amy need to go, Amy isn't fit to stay out here, text your mum and ask her if it's okay Cream." I turn back around to find that the other bottle of wine has been finished. Amy started giggling like an idiot on helium. "Sorry, I'm going to have to take Amy now, Tails, make sure you look after her." Shadow said as he picked up Amy, stumbling because of him being slightly dizzy.

"I will Shadow, don't worry about us, worry about yourself and Amy." Tails advised Shadow.

"Thanks buddy, I shall do." Shadow told Tails, whilst almost falling over. Tails puts all of the bags hooked around Shadows arms, and he walks out the restaurant with Amy in his arms and continues through the now almost closed and deserted mall, and somehow manages to remember how to get to Amy's. He puts Amy on the sofa and all the bags in the corner.

As he goes to leave he hears a noise, Shadow manages to decipher this as a "Please don't leave me." So Shadow walked back in, and Amy pulled out a bottle of rum, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of coke. "Rum and coke? Or vodka and coke?"

"How about, both and coke." Shadow said, really not in the mood to play the responsible part anymore. Amy pulls out two pint glasses and pours it in about 5/11ths vodka 5/11ths rum, and 1/11th coke. Shadow looked at the glass in shock, then just didn't care and somehow downed the whole thing, as did Amy. Shadow went to stand up to go to the toilet, only to be pushed on the sofa by a very drunk Amy, who quickly proceeded to lay onto of him and start kissing him, taking Shadow by surprise, but in his state he just didn't care and went with it. They quickly proceeded to making out, and Shadow's hands found there way to Amy's trousers.

"Not here." She whispered seductively into his ear , grabbing his arm, and pulling him up the stairs.

* * *

Shadow woke up with a massive hangover the nest day, feeling himself in a warm comfortable bed, an arm over his chest; he wondered what the heck was going on. He heard a groan next to him.

"Shadow?" Amys voice questioned. He looked at her.

"Amy? What am I doing here? Didn't I leave after dropping you off? It's all so fuzzy." He clutched his head as memories of the night before came back. "Wait, did we?" His voice trailed off.

"I think we did." Amy spoke, voice full of shock, and fear.

"You know, this might end up having serious consequences. You ready for them?" Shadow spoke, thinking from a logical viewpoint.

"With you; I think I'm ready for anything." Amy spoke with a romantic, yet certain voice. Holding onto Shadow tightly snuggling her face into his chest fur.

"Well then, let's hope for the best." Putting one arm around Amy, and his hand on her head. "It'll all be fine." He closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep like this.

"Shadow?" Looks like Amy had other ideas.

"Yes Amy?" Shadow asked sweetly.

"I love you Shadow." Snuggling into his chest fur further and closing her eyes.

"I love you too; Amy Rose." Shadow replied, smiling more than he had since before Maria died. "I love you too." He trailed off as he started falling back to sleep.

This is my first one-shot, so as usual, review and tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
